Waterfalls
by Anne Cay
Summary: Sam comes across a case, of a man who drowned on dry land, with only a small puddle of water left near the victim. When a second report of an unexplained drowning is reported, Sam is intent to investigate, while Dean is interested in exploring something more alluring.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm telling you, I don't think this thing is here," Dean said, walking along the sidewalk next to Sam.

"All signs point to it," Sam said.

Stopping outside the entrance of a variety store, Dean said, "There are no signs."

A woman proceeded to enter the store, except Dean was standing in the way. "Excuse me," she said.

Dean stepped aside so she could enter the store. Intrigued, he watched her as she walked through the aisle.

"What about puddles forming the middle of parking lots," Sam said.

"Rainfall," Dean said, turning his attention back to his brother.

Sam gave Dean an exasperated look. "In the bright sunshine?"

"It could be a leak," Dean said.

"On pavement?" Sam persisted.

"Sam, it was a parking lot," Dean said, "Cars can make leaks on the pavement."

"You know this wasn't just a normal patch of water," Sam said.

"I don't know that," Dean said.

"The timeline is right for this to happen," Sam said.

"That doesn't mean it's happening here," Dean said.

"You don't even want to look into it?" Sam said.

Grabbing the handlebar on the door, Dean said, "Fine, we'll check it out. Then maybe you will realize this is all weather related."

As Dean pulled the door open, he ran directly into the same woman who had entered the store minutes earlier. The impact of their collision caused her to drop her bag of items and knocked the purse off her shoulder. "Sorry," Dean said. The woman looked up and the beauty in her eyes made Dean's heart skip a beat.

"It's okay," she said, "I should look where I'm going." Her voice had an immediate soothing effect on Dean.

"My fault," Dean said, bending down to retrieve her fallen items. As he handed them back to her, their hands brushed against each other and their eyes met again.

Watching them, Sam looked from Dean to the woman and back to Dean again. He smiled to himself, he had seen the spark.

"Are you alright?" Dean said.

"Yes," she smiled, affected the same by Dean's voice, "I'm fine."

"Okay, good" Dean smiled.

They both paused, before she said, "Well, I…I should be going."

"Okay," Dean smiled.

Neither of them moved, so she gestured her need to get past him. Dean gave half a laugh and stepped aside. She smiled again as she walked past him. Dean watched her walk across the road. Once on the other side she looked back and noticed he was still watching her. She smiled and waived. Dean raised his arm and waived back, unable to lower it until she entered a building across the road.

"Who's your friend?" Sam said, walking up to him.

"Hmm?" Dean said, staring at the direction she had gone to.

"Dean?" Sam said.

"What?" Dean said, coming out of his trance.

"Who was that?" Sam said.

"Oh, I…I don't know," Dean said, "She um…she was…" He was at a loss for words.

"Attractive?" Sam said, trying to finish his brother's sentence for him.

"Yes," Dean said, "Very much so." He flashed a smile at Sam, before he entered the store.

The following day, as Sam, Dean and Castiel, poured over research, Dean was having trouble concentrating. He suddenly snapped a book shut, startling Sam. "This is pointless," he said, "We're never going to find anything in here."

"You just don't want to do the research," Sam said.

"Why are we even bothering to look into this?" Dean said.

"What about the evidence?" Sam said.

"You found a puddle of water," Dean said, "No reason to be wary about it."

"Some guy drowned in this puddle," Sam said.

"When you drink too much that sort of thing can happen," Dean said.

"Yes, and while he was face down in a little patch of water his whole body got drenched," Sam said, "How do you explain that?"

"Dean, the water spirit is a very real threat," Castiel said.

"I don't doubt that this thing exists," Dean said, "I just don't think it's here." Standing up, he said, "I'll be back in a little while."

"Where are you going?" Sam said.

"Out," Dean said.

"Out where?" Castiel said.

"I'm just going out to get a change of scenery," Dean said.

"You're going to go and see if you can find that girl again, aren't you?" Sam said.

"What girl?" Castiel said.

"Dean met a girl yesterday," Sam started, "And he's smitten."

"I'm going for a drive," Dean said, "You know."

"Yeah," Sam said, "We know."

Dean waived his arm at them. As he ascended the stairs he called back, "Don't wait up."

Dean returned to the same stretch of road, as the day before. Scanning the area, he was disappointed there was no sign of the girl. Sighing he walked across the road and entered the café. He sat down at a table and scanned the menu, displayed on the wall above the front counter. Not able to see anything appealing, Dean considered leaving when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, my name is Emily, what can I get you?"

Dean looked up into the same beautiful eyes. "Hi," he said.

"Oh, hi," Emily said, remembering Dean.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Dean said.

"No harm done," Emily said.

Gesturing to her name tag, Dean said, "So, your Emily."

She liked hearing him say her name. "Yes, that's me," she replied.

"I'm Dean," Dean said, holding out his hand.

Emily wasted no time accepting the offer. They shook hands, the butterflies of nervous excitement building up in both of them.

"Would you like to sit down?" Dean said.

"I would…but I'm working," Emily said.

"Of course you are," Dean said.

There was an awkward silence between them, until Emily said, "Well, Dean, can I get you anything?"

Dean smiled when she spoke his name. "I'll have a coffee."

"Just a coffee?" Emily said.

"Yes," Dean said.

"You know we have some really good pie over there," Emily said.

"Now, how did you know I like pie?" Dean said.

"Doesn't everyone?" Emily said.

Dean smiled and said, "Alright, I'll have a piece of pie too."

"Coming right up," Emily said. She returned seconds later, so nervous she spilled some of Dean's coffee on the table.

"Sorry," she said, as she wiped up the spill.

"No worries," Dean said.

"Can I get you anything else?" Emily said.

"This is perfect," Dean said, gesturing to his coffee and pie.

Emily lingered by the table as Dean took a bite of his pie. "Oh," he said, "This is incredible."

"Good," Emily said, "Well, I'm here if you need me."

Dean nodded. As he enjoyed his food, Dean tried not to stare at Emily, but both constantly caught the one watching the other.

Awhile later, Emily approached him and said, "How was it?"

"It was beyond awesome," Dean said, gesturing to his empty plate.

Placing his receipt on the table, she said, "I'm glad you liked it. Feel free to come back anytime."

"I'm sure I will," Dean said. He watched her walk away. Picking up the receipt, Dean smiled as he noticed she'd written her name and phone number on it. Grabbing his phone he dialed. At the front counter, Emily's cell phone rang. She reached into her uniform pocket for it and said, "Hello?"

"Hi, Emily, it's Dean," he said. She looked across the room at him, as he continued, "Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Emily smiled at him.

It was late that evening, when Dean returned to the bunker. Sam looked up from his computer, when he saw Dean. "That must have been some drive," Sam said.

"The best," Dean smiled.

"You found her, didn't you?" Sam said.

"Sam, what I found was the realm of happiness," Dean said, "And it is spelled p-i-e." He sat on the couch and put his feet up.

"You've spent the last several hours eating pie?" Sam said.

"That was just for starters," Dean said, "We went for dinner, we walked, we talked and yes, there was kissing."

"Okay, I don't need to hear the details beyond that point," Sam said, "Did you happen to get her name?"

"Emily," Dean said.

"What about the phone number, did you get that too?" Sam said.

"Right here," Dean said, patting the side of his jeans pocket.

"Progress," Sam said, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, but while you were out falling in love, Cas and I made some headway on the case. There's more proof that this water spirit is here and it's gaining momentum."

"She has the cutest laugh," Dean said, "It really is intoxicating."

Frustrated, Sam said, "We also found the water is coming from the moon and the water spirit is hiding out there."

"Great," Dean said.

"Dean!" Sam said.

"I'm right here, no need to get excited," Dean said.

"You haven't heard a word I've said," Sam said.

Swinging his legs over the side of the couch to sit upright, Dean said, "I'm sorry, I can't think about work right now. I just can't get her off my mind."

"You really like her," Sam mused.

"She's amazing," Dean said, "And the best part is she feels the same way about me."

"You mean you're going to see her again?" Sam said.

"Absolutely," Dean said, "I never thought I would find someone like her. I mean, this isn't me. Sammy, have you ever known me to fall so hard so fast?"

"No," Sam said, "But you have, I can tell."

"It's like from the first moment I saw her, she became a part of me," Dean said.

"Dean, you've known her for about 36 hours," Sam said, "You're talking about her, like she's your soulmate."

"I think she is," Dean said, "This is real, I can't find any fault to it. This is the real thing."

Dean had always been cautious about letting a woman into his life, because of the kind of life he lead. There was something about Emily though, she had such a lasting effect on him, he thought about her all the time and just wanted to be with her all the time.

A light breeze was blowing as Emily and Dean walked hand in hand, along the pathway in the local park. After having lunch they decided to enjoy the fair weather of the afternoon.

"It really is beautiful out here," Emily said, "Being outside and sharing it with you."

"Is it just me or does this feel like the best day ever?" Dean said.

"It's just you," Emily teased.

Dean nodded. Emily stopped walking and taking both of his hands, she said, "Everyday with you is the best day ever."

Dean smiled as Emily leaned in to kiss him. Afterwards Emily said, "We're making a public spectacle of ourselves. Someone over there is watching us."

"Let them watch," Dean said.

"No, it's almost creepy," Emily said, "He's smiling at us."

Dean turned to look and saw an elderly man, several feet away, sitting at a picnic table,

grinning at them.

Dean raised his hand and waived, "Hi there," he said.

"Dean…" Emily said.

The man continued to stare, so Dean said, "What's the matter you've never seen two people in love before?"

"Dean, leave him alone," Emily said. Taking his hand, she said, "Let's go over here, where he can't see us." They walked over to a park bench and sat down, trees obscuring the man at the picnic table.

"I'm glad you don't have to work today," Dean said.

"That makes two of us," Emily said, "You neither?"

"Not today," Dean said.

"You know Dean," Emily said, "I still don't really know what you do for a living. I mean I spend all this time with you, but don't know what your job is. All you've said is that you help people. I'm fairly sure you're not a doctor, so what is it?"

"I guess you could say I'm self employed," Dean said.

"Doing what?" Emily persisted.

Dean was quiet, so Emily said, "If we're going to be in this relationship we need to be honest with each other."

"You're right," Dean said, "But this…it's complicated."

"Are you a spy?" Emily said.

"What?" Dean said, "No."

"A mobster?" Emily said.

"No," Dean said.

"Then what is it?" Emily said.

"I'm a hunter," Dean blurted it out.

"A hunter," Emily repeated, "You mean you hunt animals, like deer?"

"No," Dean said, "I'm not that kind of a hunter." He paused before he said, "My brother and I hunt evil spirits."

"Okay, if you're not going to be honest with me…" Emily started.

"No, this is the sincere truth," Dean said, "I know how it sounds, but we hunt ghosts, demons, you name it. There is dangerous crap out there, more than you could imagine. Sam and I hunt them, destroy them and save people who are in their path of danger."

"If you're trying to be funny…" Emily started.

"No joke," Dean said.

"That's your serious face," Emily said, "This is for real?"

"I would never lie to you," Dean said.

"Why don't you get another job?" Emily said, "If it's so dangerous, why do you do it?"

"Because, one of those evil things, killed my parents and someone my brother loved very much," Dean said, "Monsters are real. They are relentless and fierce and most people don't even know they're out there. At least not until they come for them."

"You're starting to scare me," Emily said.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to do that," Dean said, "But this is what I do and it is definitely scary."

"Okay, I need a minute here," Emily said.

"You see why I didn't want to tell you," Dean said, "I thought if I told you, you wouldn't want to be with me anymore."

Emily looked at Dean at a loss for words.

"I'm sure you never want to see me again and I don't blame you," he sighed.

"Dean, I'm not going anywhere," Emily said.

Dean looked up at her. "You're not?"

Emily shook her head. "Nope," she said.

"Why not?" Dean said, "I mean I just told you monsters are real."

"That's right," Emily said, "You trusted me enough to tell me the truth."

"You're okay with it?" Dean said.

"I'm not okay with it," Emily said, "It makes me worry that you'll be in danger so often, but this is you. I can accept that."

Dean started at her for a few seconds, before he said, "Wow, I do love you." He kissed her.

"You did what?" Sam looked incredulously at his brother, "You told her?"

"Our relationship is based on trust," Dean said, "So yes, I told her."

"What happened to not telling anyone and not letting yourself get too involved with anyone," Sam said.

"I didn't really have much control over falling in love," Dean said, "But I explained that this is what you and I do."

"So you brought my name into to it," Sam said. He sighed, "How did she react?"

Dean paused before he said, "She's okay with it."

"How can she possibly be okay with it?" Sam said.

"Because she loves me," Dean said, "She's on the same side with us."

"Is she?" Sam said, "Is she really Dean?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean said.

"Nothing," Sam said.

"If you have something on your mind, then just say it," Dean said.

"Okay," Sam started, "It seems to me that you are spending more time with Emily than you do on the job anymore."

"I'm building a relationship with someone," Dean said, "That takes time."

"That's just it," Sam said, "You can't have a close relationship and do what we do. I don't think you want to be a hunter any longer, you just want to have a future with Emily."

"You know, Sam you almost sound jealous," Dean said.

"I'm happy for you," Sam said, "I'm happy you found someone. This is not jealously, I'm trying to make you see reality. Aren't you the one who said not to get too close to someone?"

"Maybe I was wrong," Dean said, "I didn't know what it felt like before. Besides, I can do both. I can do the job and take care of Emily at the same time. I can protect her, so she'll be safe."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Sam said.

"You know what I think the problem is," Dean said, "You haven't met her."

"No, I haven't," Sam said.

"Let's change that," Dean said, "We'll get Cas in on this and we'll get together. I really want you guys to meet her."

"Yeah, okay, that sounds like a good idea," Sam said.

"Great," Dean said, slapping Sam on the shoulder, "Well, we have a water spirit to catch so, I'm going to get some shut eye, so we can get to it first thing tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Sam said. Dean retreated towards the bedroom, but Sam called him back. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean said.

"What's Emily's last name anyway?" Sam said.

"Banks," Dean said, "Emily Banks. Don't you think Winchester is a better last name for her?"

"You're not thinking of…." Sam started.

"Got'cha," Dean said, smirking at his brother.

"Highly amusing," Sam sighed. Dean chuckled as he left the room.

"Dean, I'm not only nervous about this," Emily said, "I'm a little scared."

"You don't have to be," Dean said, "I deal with this every day."

With Dean carrying a large takeout bag, they descended the stairs of the bunker, as Emily said, "But it's your family and your friends, what if they don't like me?"

"Not possible," Dean said, "It's one brother and one friend. They're good guys, no reason for them not to like you." Spying Sam and Castiel approaching them, Dean gestured to them and said, "That would be them."

Making introductions Dean said, "Guys this is Emily." Continuing Dean said, "This is my brother Sam…"

"Hi," Sam said. He smiled as he shook her hand.

"…and this is my good friend Cas," Dean said.

"Hi," Emily said, with a smile, holding out her hand.

Castiel accepted the handshake as he said, "Hello."

"It's nice to meet you both," Emily said.

"You too," Sam said.

"Dean was right," Castiel said, "You are very beautiful."

"Cas…" Dean said, as Sam actually saw his brother blush, "Didn't we talk about saying things out loud?"

"No, it's okay, I'll take the compliment," Emily smiled, "Thank you."

"I got us some take out food," Sam said.

"Great minds," Dean said, holding up his take out bag.

"Does anyone want a drink?" Sam said, "A beer?" Turning to Emily, Sam said, "Do you drink beer?"

"I do," Emily said, "I would like one."

"Coming up," Sam said

Dean followed his brother to the kitchen, where he said, "So…?"

"She seems nice," Sam said.

"Nice?" Dean said, "That's it?"

"What do you want me to say?" Sam said, "I've known her for five minutes."

"She's more than nice," Dean said, "She's amazing."

"I'm sure she is," Sam said.

Dean paused before he said, "You could at least sound like you mean it."

"Did you test her?" Sam said.

"Did I what?" Dean said.

"Did you?" Sam persisted. Dean was quiet. "You didn't," Sam accused.

"She's not a demon," Dean said defensively.

"Are you sure about that?" Sam said.

"Sam, if you have something to say, then say it," Dean said.

"Dean, the girl of your dreams, drops into your life, out of nowhere, and you don't think to make sure she's real?" Sam said.

"After what she and I have shared," Dean said, "She has to be real."

"Well, then we will make sure," Sam said, pulling out a vile of holy water.

"What are you doing?" Dean said.

"I'll put a few drops into her beer," Sam said, "If she's as real as you say she is, it won't hurt her."

"I hate even doing this," Dean said.

"Just being cautious," Sam said.

"I just realized something else," Dean said, "We left her alone with Cas." He darted to the other room.

"So Cas," Emily said, "How long have you known Dean?"

"A long time," Castiel said, nerves about being alone with a woman creeping in.

"How did you two meet?" Emily said.

"Uh….I was sent to guide him," Castiel said.

Dean jogged back into the room. "What did I miss?" he said.

"I was just asking your friend, how you two met," Emily said, "He told me he was sent to guide you. What does that mean?"

"Oh, well Cas helped me out after a tough situation," Dean said, "He believes God sent him to be there."

"He did send me," Castiel insisted.

Before Dean could interject, Emily soothed, "I'm sure he did."

Dean handed Emily her beer, as Sam returned with one for himself and Castiel.

Sam and Dean watched anxiously as Emily took a drink. They could both see she didn't have any effects from the holy water. Dean gave Sam an 'I told you so' look.

The four of them spent a few hours together talking and sharing some laughs. Dean was happy to see Sam and Cas got along well with Emily.

As the evening wound down, Sam retreated to his room. As Emily excused herself to freshen up, Castiel was lingering so Dean said, "I'm sure you have things to do, don't let us keep you."

"I can stay longer…." Castiel started, then realizing he said, "You two want to be alone."

Dean nodded. Castiel disappeared, just as Emily returned.

"Your friend left?" she said.

"Cas, yeah he got the hint," Dean said.

"He's interesting," Emily said.

"He takes some getting used to," Dean said, "But he's like family."

"I can tell you two get along really well," Emily said, "I enjoyed meeting Sam too."

"Yeah, he's okay," Dean said.

"You told me you two were close," Emily said.

"That may be," Dean said, "But I don't want to talk about my brother."

"What do you want to talk about?" Emily said.

"This," Dean said, drawing her into a kiss


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Sam was surprised to find Emily in the kitchen. "Oh, hi Emily," Sam said, "I didn't realize you were still here."

"Dean's still sleeping I didn't want to wake him," Emily said, "Would you like some coffee?"

"Love some," Dean said, entering the kitchen. Spying Emily, Dean walked over and said, "Hi."

"Good morning," Emily said, as Dean kissed her cheek.

Sam took the cue and retreated to his laptop with his coffee mug.

"I'm going to take a shower," Emily said.

Still groggy, Dean rubbed his eye and said, "Need some help?"

"Drink your coffee," Emily smiled at Dean.

With his mug Dean sauntered over to Sam and sat across from him.

Sam glanced at Dean and shaking his head, he focused back to his laptop.

"What?" Dean said.

"Nothing," Sam said, "You just look….tired."

"It was a late night," Dean smiled," A late great….

Sam put his hand up, "Okay, I get it."

Dean took a sip of his coffee and said, "What are you looking at?"

"I'm working on our case," Sam said.

"What case?" Dean said.

"The water spirit, remember?" Sam said.

"Not this again," Dean said, "I thought we agreed that there was no water spirit."

"That was your opinion," Sam said, "I stayed on it and I think I found something."

"Would you like to share that with me?" Dean said.

"There was another drowning at Riverside Country Club," Sam started, "He drowned in their swimming pool."

"Oh, he drowned while swimming well then it's definitely a water demon," Dean's tone was sarcastic.

"When his body was retrieved it was covered in blue spots," Sam said.

Dean frowned at his brother, as Sam continued, "There's a legend of a water spirit, called a waterman or nix, that would tempt passers by go bathing in the water in order to drown them. Blue spots on the victim's body is how you know the nix caused the casualty."

"So, were dealing with a waterman?" Dean said, "Does it say how to catch it?"

"Actually, it can resemble a human and when it's on dry land it's powerless and can be captured or held prisoner."

"Or be destroyed," Dean said.

"If the legend is true, then it looks like it," Sam said.

"Now we just need to know how to get it to dry land and how to spot it," Dean said.

"It says it traditionally wears a red cap with long black hair," Sam said.

"Well, that narrows it down," Dean said rubbing his forehead.

"Okay, let's take a look at the pool and see if there are any witnesses," Sam said.

Dean and Sam were all set to head out on the case. Emily, stayed at the bunker and gave Dean a lingering goodbye kiss and he gave her a wink as he headed out.

Emily was busy rinsing dishes in the sink, when the stream from the tap began to sputter. It was followed by a groan from the pipes, and then the water began to flow freely again.

Emily paused, looking skeptically at the sink before continuing her task. Turning off the taps, she grabbed a dish towel, when she heard a squelch sound behind her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure emerging. She spun around to see a figure walking towards her. It resembled a man, except for his hands and feet, which had rippling water through them. His pale face stared at her from below a red cap. His long black hair was wet as it extended to his shoulders. He was covered from head to foot in faded leather. There was a puddle of water at his feet and as he approached her the puddle moved with him.

Backing away from him, Emily cried, "Stay away from me!"

It continued to advance towards her so she said, "What do you want?" She was backed up against a wall, the figure blocking any escape.

He spoke to her with a gurgle to his words, "I've got a message for your boyfriend."

He put a wet hand on Emily's shoulder and leaning into her ear, he spoke in a low voice. Emily trembled as it backed up from her and faded away.

It was late into the evening when Sam and Dean returned to the bunker. Tired and hungry they descended the stairs carrying bags of take out food.

Upon hearing the boys return, Emily ran up to them and hugged Dean tight. "I'm so glad you're back," she said.

"Yeah, we're back," Dean said. Noticing how firm she was holding on he said, "Are you okay?"

Pulling out of the hug, she said, "I think I'm alright now. I was really scared earlier."

"Of what?" Sam said.

"Being here alone," Emily said.

"You don't need to be scared here," Dean said, "You couldn't be in a safer place."

"I'm not so sure about that," Emily said.

"Did something happen?" Sam said.

"I saw something," Emily said.

"What did you see?" Sam and Dean said together.

"There is only one thing it could have been," Emily said, "A ghost."

"A ghost," Sam repeated, "In here?"

"I know it sounds crazy," Emily said.

"No," Dean said, leading her to the couch and sitting with her, "Why don't you start from the beginning."

Sam sat across from them, as Emily started, "I was in the kitchen, cleaning up dishes. I heard this splashing sound, as if someone was walking in a puddle. When I turned around there was a man standing there. Except his hands and feet, somehow they shimmered. There was a puddle of water at his feet and when he walked the puddle moved with him. I know, I sound like I'm losing it." She sighed.

Taking her hands, Dean said, "You're not losing it." He gave her a smile, before he continued, "What else did it look like?"

"It had a really pale face, long black hair and this red hat," Emily said.

"Like a cap?" Dean said.

"How do you know that?" Emily said.

"I'm fairly sure I know what you saw, but it wasn't a ghost," Dean said.

"Then what was it?" Emily said.

"A spirit," Dean said, "Not a very nice one."

"Dean," Sam said, "Do you think we should be discussing this?"

"You mean in front of me," Emily said.

"I didn't mean to offend, I just…" Sam trailed off.

"It's okay," Dean said, "She knows what we do. I think she deserves to know what she's dealing with."

"I would appreciate that," Emily said.

Sam nodded.

"Me and Sam, have been hunting a water spirit," Dean started, "It's known as a water man. It has to do with an evil curse."

"Every 80 years the spirit awakens and searches for victims," Sam said, "It lures the person into a trap and drowns them."

"It can manifest itself into anything," Dean said, "A human or animal. I believe that's what you saw today."

"What did the spirit do while it was here?" Sam said.

"Nothing," Emily said. Looking at Dean, she said, "Except it said it had a message for you."

"For me?" Dean said.

"Well, he told me the message was for my boyfriend," Emily said.

"Dean, how does it know you have a girlfriend and how to find her?" Sam said.

"I don't know, that's what worries me," Dean said, "What was the message.?"

"I'm not sure, I couldn't make sense of it," Emily said, "When he spoke the words were all garbled, as if he was speaking under water. He said you are not to go forward and something like you will forfeit an existence."

"It knows we're onto it," Sam said.

"Is it after me?" Emily said, "Am I the victim it's searching for?"

"I don't think so," Sam said, "I mean if it was, it would have…" Sam trailed off again.

"It would have already made me it's anniversary catch," Emily said.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Sam said.

"Well, right before I saw it, the water sputtered from the tap and pipes made a strange sound.

"What kind of sound?" Dean said.

"Like a moaning," Emily said.

"More like a growl?" Dean prompted.

"Yeah, I guess I could describe it that way," Emily said.

"Announcing its arrival," Dean said.

"And then there's this," Emily said, pulling the collar of her shirt over to reveal a blue dot on her shoulder.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said, "Did it hurt you?"

"No, it touched my shoulder and this thing appeared," Emily said.

"Does it hurt?" Sam said.

"No it just feels wet," Emily said.

"One thing is for sure, I'm not leaving you alone here again. Don't worry, I'm not going to let it hurt you," Dean said, "This was a warning for us to back off."

"What are you going to do?" Emily said.

"Hunt it down and destroy it," Dean said.

"How do you break a curse,?" Emily said.

"I didn't say it would be easy," Dean said.

Dressed in business suits, Sam and Dean approached the front desk of the country club. Emily was at Dean's side, as he feared for her safety if he left her alone. Sam had privately protested, but Dean was determined to keep her close by.

Once they had entered the country club, Dean handed Emily a small leather case.

"What's this?" Emily said.

"If someone needs to see ID show them that," Dean said.

Opening the case Emily said, "Addison Taylor?"

Dean nodded.

"Why am I Addison Taylor?" Emily said.

"Because Sam and I are FBI," Dean said.

"You're FBI," Emily said.

"As far as our business here is concerned, yes," Dean said.

"Who is she supposed to be?" Sam said.

"She's…our associate," Dean said.

"Associate what?" Sam and Emily said together.

"Agent in training," Dean said.

"I hope you're kidding," Sam said.

"Why can't I be and full FBI agent like you?" Emily said.

"You would need a photo ID and we don't have time for that," Dean said.

"What now?" Emily said.

Observing an elderly woman in a red pantsuit, standing behind the front desk, Dean said, "I guess we start by talking to her."

They all approached the front desk, where Dean greeted the desk clerk with a smile. "Hi, I'm…"

"We don't have any rooms available," the woman said, cutting Dean off.

"You see we…" Sam tried to interject.

The woman raised her arms high and said, "Do I have to have a sign above my head that says no vacancy? We're booked!"

Sam and Dean exchanged glances, as an elderly man, dressed in the same red business attire, emerged from a side office saying, "Nancy, we've discussed you dealing with the guests."

Nancy walked away in a huff. Dean noted the man looked more aged than Nancy, as he and Sam produced FBI badges. Dean glanced at Emily prompting her to show her ID.

"We're here regarding the death of Bill Rogers, the drowning victim, who was a guest at this establishment," Dean said.

"Yes, that was just tragic," the man said.

A younger man approached the desk, saying, "Can I help you?"

"These gentlemen and this lady are from the F.B.I.," the elderly man said.

Addressing Sam, Dean and Emily, the young man continued, "I'm Marcus Redman, the owner of this establishment. You're here about the incident in the pool, regarding a guest of ours?"

"That's right," Dean said.

'Since this is a sensitive matter, perhaps we should speak privately." He gestured for them to follow him into a nearby office.

"Please sit down," he said.

Sam sat down in one of the two chairs facing an office desk. Dean gestured for Emily to take the other.

"Let me get you another chair," Marcus said.

"No, I'm fine," Dean said, as he remained standing.

As Marcus closed the door he said, "Agents, I'm afraid you have wasted a trip."

"Why's that?" Sam said.

"The incident you are referring to was an accident," Marcus said, "I've spoken to the authorities, I understood the case was closed."

"What did they say was the official cause of the victim to drown?" Dean said.

"He cramped and he was alone in the pool," Marcus said.

"Who found the body?" Sam said.

"Unfortunately some of our guests made the discovery," Marcus said, "We shut the area down. The water was tested, the entire area was assessed and sanitized. My club was cleared of any wrong doing."

"How do you explain the blue dots found on the body?" Sam said.

"It could have been any number of causes," Marcus said, "An allergic reaction to something he ate or maybe he had a reaction to medication."

"Are you sure it wasn't something more?" Emily said.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" Marcus said

Sam and Dean looked at each other as Emily said, "The condition of the deceased was not a common reaction."

"Addison…" Sam said.

"Perhaps he wasn't alone in the water," Emily said.

"Are you suggesting someone tried to drown him on purpose?" Marcus said.

"Is it possible?" Emily said.

"There was no evidence of foul play," Marcus said.

"No evidence?" Emily said, "The man had blue dots all over his body!"

"Addison…" Sam interjected again.

Emily looked at Sam, who slightly shook his head at her, signaling her to stop.

"You'll have to forgive Ms. Taylor," Dean said, "Sometimes our trainees get overzealous."

"Just trying to get to the truth," Emily said.

"Which I've given you," Marcus said.

"Mr. Redman," Dean started.

"Marcus," Marcus reminded him.

"Marcus," Dean corrected himself, "How long have you owned the county club?"

"Actually, not long," Marcus said, "It's been several weeks now, I inherited it from my grandfather."

"Is that him?" Dean said, gesturing to a framed picture on the office desk.

"Yes, " Marcus said, "He loved this place."

Noticing Sam and Dean looking intently at the photo, Marcus said, "You've seen him."

"He was at the front desk, when we came in," Dean said.

"Dean," Sam said, pointing at the old man in the picture, "The red cap."

"That cap was his favorite thing," Marcus said, "He never went anywhere without it. In fact I keep over there on that hook as a kind reminder of him."

Looking in the direction of the cap, Dean said, "It's the old man." Focusing on Marcus, he said, "Where is your grandfather now?"

"Right there," Marcus said, pointing to an urn on a cabinet, "He passed away seven months ago."

"How was he at the front desk and in there at the same time?" Dean said, examining the urn.

"I think he's still here," Marcus said, "I know it might sound crazy, but I've seen him too. At first I thought it was my mind playing tricks, with fond memories, but like I said, he loved it here. Guests tell me they've encountered a kind elderly man. He's just watching over it all."

"And who is this?" Dean said, pointing another picture in front of the urn.

"That's grandad," Marcus said, "In his younger days of course."

Taking hold of it, Dean showed the picture to Sam and Emily. "Red cap," he said.

Standing up Emily took the picture from Dean saying, "That's him. That's what I saw at the bunker!"

"Would you all like to tell me what's going on?" Marcus said, "I'm beginning to suspect you're not FBI."

"You mentioned you thought your grandfather was watching over the hotel," Sam said, "We think he is too, just not in same way."

"I'm still confused," Marcus said.

"We believe your grandad is the waterman," Dean bluntly said.

"Waterman?" Marcus said, "That's just a myth."

"Not this time," Dean said.

"Who are you people?" Marcus said.

"We're here to help you solve this incident," Sam said.

"There is nothing to solve," Marcus said, "This is ludicrous. I want you out of my hotel, before I call the real police.

Emily took the picture from Dean and showing it to Marcus she said, "Someone who looked exactly like this dropped in on me. He left me this." She pulled back her shirt to reveal the blue dot on her shoulder.

"That looks the same as the lesions found on the drowning victim," Marcus said.

"Blue dots are the calling card of the waterman," Dean said, "That's how we know it's him."

"Even if this is true," Marcus said, "There's no need to presume that it's my grandad. He's gone and I won't let you tarnish his memory. He was a wonderful man."

"I'm sure he was," Sam said, "But he is more than just a memory. Your grandfather has passed on but the spirit of the waterman has taken control. He is keeping the spirit of your grandfather alive and he is trapped in there until we can destroy the waterman. Only then can we set him free."

"This can't be true," Marcus said.

"He's drowning people," Dean said, "We need to stop him before he strikes again."

"What makes you think you can stop him?" Marcus said.

"It's what we do," Dean said.

"You're telling me your some sort of supernatural experts?" Marcus said.

"That's a good way to put it," Sam said.

Shaking his head, Marcus said, "I believe in the paranormal and if this thing is using grandad then it needs to stop. So, how do we do it?"

"So this is where your guest drowned?" Dean said, as he entered the swimming pool area with Sam, Emily and Marcus.

"Yes," Marcus said, holding his grandfather's red cap in his hands, "He loved to swim. Grandad spent most of his free time…in the water."

"This would be most likely place to find him," Sam said.

"Okay, nix," Dean said, "Where are you? You left my girlfriend a message, so show yourself!"

"I don't think that…" Marcus started.

"Sam!" Emily exclaimed, pointing to the waterman standing behind him.

Sam didn't even have time to react as the waterman toppled him into the pool.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

In an instant the waterman was in the pool, holding Sam down under the water.

"Let him go!" Dean hollered, jumping into the water.

As he attempted to help his brother, the waterman raised a hand, and Dean was suddenly unable to move any further. With the other hand, Sam was still being held underwater.

"Hey!" Emily yelled, "Leave them alone!" Revealing the blue dot on her shoulder, she said, "Remember this? It's me that you want, so come and get me!"

With a growl the waterman shoved Dean under the water, before gliding out of the pool. Sam and Dean both surfaced as the hold on them was released. Dean gathered himself before going to the aid of a coughing and gasping Sam.

"That's it come to me," Emily said, spreading her arms apart, backing away from the waterman.

The spirit outstretched it's arm to grab her.

"Grandad!" Marcus said, stepping between them, "You don't want to hurt these people, they've done nothing to you. You need to stop and let us help you rest." Showing him the red cap, Marcus continued, "This belongs to you, I thought you would like to have it back."

The waterman reached out for the cap, when it suddenly bellowed. As the creature fell to it's knees, Dean was revealed holding a blemished knife. Strolling around to face him, Dean said, "That was for Sam and Emily." Dean delivered a fatal blow to the waterman, saying, "That's for getting my hair wet."

"It's gone," Emily said, checking her shoulder, "The blue dot disappeared."

Checking it over Dean, smiled as he gave her a quick hug.

"Is it dead?" Emily said.

"Yeah, it's over," Dean said. Turning to his brother he said, "Sam, are you okay?"

Nodding his head, Sam said, "I'm alright."

"Grandad?" Marcus said.

Dean, Sam and Emily looked to see, the spirit of the grandfather, resembling the elderly man they had met at the front counter of the hotel. Walking over to Marcus he smiled, put a hand on his grandson's shoulder and nodded in approval.

"Marcus?" Dean said.

"I know," Marcus said, "It's time for him to go." He handed the cap to Dean.

"Are you ready?" Dean said.

"Yes, I believe we both are," Marcus said.

Dean flicked on a lighter, causing flames to engulf the red cap. As the cap was destroyed, the spirit of the grandfather faded away.

"Bye Grandad," Marcus said.

"I want to thank you for all your help," Marcus said, as he stood with Sam and Dean on the country club grounds.

"Don't mention it," Dean said.

"Sorry about your loss," Sam said.

"I feel sad about losing grandad all over again," Marcus said, "But I know it's for the best."

As she waited for Dean and Sam to finish their discussion with Marcus, Emily admired the landscape, which embraced beautiful flowered gardens. She began to wander among them, taking in the appealing colors and scents they offered.

A familiar voice said, "Hey," as Dean's arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Aren't they absolutely beautiful?" Emily said.

"They sure are," Dean said, "Like you."

Turning face him, Emily said, "Your insatiable."

"Uh-huh," Dean said, kissing her.

Sam was about to call out to them but held back when he noticed their embrace. Smiling to himself he strolled a few feet away.

"Are you ready to go?" Dean said.

"I would really like to take a picture," Emily said, "But I don't have my phone. Do you have yours?"

Dean pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and frowned as he tried repeatedly to turn it on.

"Not working?" Emily said.

"No," Dean said, "I guess it needs charging."

"That's too bad," Emily said, glancing at the gardens.

"I'll go grab Sam's," Dean said.

"Don't bother, it's okay," Emily said.

"He won't mind," Dean said, walking away, "I'll be right back."

Emily watched Dean, when she heard a tiny squeak. Turning in the direction of the sound, she heard it again. Sauntering along the pathway, she discovered the source. A tiny kitten was stranded on one side of a creek and was mewing for help.

"Where did you come from?" Emily smiled at the kitten.

Intent to rescue it, Emily carefully stepped into the creek. Feeling wet on her feet, Emily looked down and sighed. "Great," she said.

As she looked up again, she noticed the kitten had disappeared. Looking around she said, "Kitty?"

Sam was still talking to Marcus, as he handed Dean his phone. "Thanks," Dean said

"You know, there's one thing that still bothers me," Sam said, "Where's the old woman? Was she your grandfather's wife?"

"I'm sorry?" Marcus said.

"When we got here there was an elderly woman at the front desk," Dean said, "She was very rude."

"Come to think of it, your grandfather spoke to her," Sam said, "He called her Nancy."

Marcus was pale.

"What?" Dean said.

"Nancy, was my grandad's wife…you saw her?" Marcus stammered.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" Sam said.

"She's been gone fifteen years," Marcus said, "But I've never had any sightings of her."

"That was the old lady's spirit in there?" Dean said.

"Dean, if that was the grandfathers wife…" Sam started.

"She's a waterwoman," they both said together.

Sam and Dean rushed to the garden, where Emily had been. "Emily?" Dean called. He was answered by a loud roar and ground began to tremble. "Emily?" Dean called with more urgency.

Fearing an earthquake Emily, tried to get out of the creek, but her feet were stuck in the mud. The water in the creek was suddenly beginning to rise, as it swirled around her. "Dean!" she called in urgency.

Dean and Sam ran towards her cries. Realizing someone was in trouble, Marcus muttered, "No, not again." He ran after them to help. Emily was waist deep in water when Dean stepped into the creek and reached out his hand to free her. She grabbed hold, but he couldn't pull her along. "My feet are stuck," Emily panicked, as the water continued to rise.

Sam jumped in to assist but the water was intent in holding onto it's catch. Dean and Sam both exerted great force in their attempts, the water neck deep when Dean was finally able to free her. She latched her arms around his neck, as he assured, "It's okay, I've got you."

Sam and Marcus were on the shore, extending their arms to help pull them up, when the water roared louder, pulling both Dean and Emily back in. They disappeared under the water as Sam yelled for his brother, "Dean!"

Sam frantically searched the swirling river, hoping to see them, when Dean suddenly popped up and catching sight of Sam, he yelled, "Do you see her? Where is she?"

Before Sam could answer Dean once again slipped under the water.

"Where are they?" Sam yelled to Marcus.

"I don't…." Marcus faltered.

Sam felt helpless as he remained on the bank, then the rumble stopped and with a low groan the water was still. "Dean….Emily…?" Sam muttered.

With huge gasp for air, Dean broke through the water, grasping an unconscious Emily. The river had begun to subside as Sam, helped Dean get Emily to shore.

Dean gently lay her down and immediately began to perform CPR. Sam crouched on her other side and noticed the blue dots on her arms and legs. Sam could see Emily was not responding to Dean's attempts to reawaken her. Sam put two fingers against her neck and sighed.

"I'll call for help," Marcus said.

Sam looked at Marcus and shook his head.

"Dean," Sam said.

Dean continued his attempt to save her.

"Dean…" Sam said. Dean ignored him, so Sam put a hand on his brother's shoulder and more forcefully said, "Dean, stop."

"She's going to be fine," Dean said.

Dean prepared to resume CPR, when Sam said, "It's too late."

Dean paused and said, "No, I can do this."

"Dean, she doesn't have a pulse," Sam said, "She was under too long. I'm sorry but she's gone."

"Don't you say that to me!" Dean yelled, "She is not….." His eyes were welling up with tears. "Emily?" Dean pleaded, stroking her cheek. Dean could see the blue dots and she wasn't breathing, as he sank back on his knees.

"I don't understand," Marcus said, "You defeated it, the waterman is supposed to be gone."

"It wasn't him," Sam said, "It was the waterwoman. She wanted revenge for what we did to her spouse."

"First grandad, now another one," Marcus said, "I'm so sorry about this."

"My fault," Dean groaned, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"No, don't go there," Sam said, "This was not your fault. You didn't know this would happen."

"I should've," Dean said, "It went after her because of me. It warned us. It said a life would be forfeited. I didn't listen and now she's…." He gave a shaky sigh.

"Dean, I am so sorry," Sam said.

Marcus ran a hand through his hair, when he caught sight of a woman, wearing red stockings, sitting further down on the edge of the shore.

"Grandmother!" Marcus yelled angrily, "Why are you doing this? You've taken another life, and for what? If it's revenge you want, you shouldn't take it out on them. I told them about Grandad and I led them to him. I let them destroy him. You shouldn't have taken the girl, you should have taken me instead!"

"Marcus…" Sam said, cut off by the sight of a wall of water that rose in front of them.

"No, don't you do it," Marcus said.

The water flowed over in a waterfall surrounding the four of them.

"Grandmother….no," Marcus said.

The waterfall collapsed, as a wave of water rushed over them. The surge snatched Marcus from the shore as he disappeared into the flood waters.

Sam and Dean's eyes searched the riverbank but there was no sign of Marcus or the waterwoman.

"She took him," Sam said.

"And she got away," Dean said, "Not for long though. I'm going to end it.

"What?" Sam said.

"The water curse," Dean said, "I'm going to defeat it."

"It's too late for that," Sam said.

"No, I'll make it pay for this," Dean said.

"Dean, the lunar cycle is over. The water curse claimed its victims, and I'm sorry one was Emily, but this won't happen again for another 80 years," Sam said.

Dean got to his feet and paced several times before yelling at the riverbank. "I'll get you for this! Do you hear me? Whoever you are, whatever you are. I'll destroy you!"

Sam and Dean were both startled by the sound of coughing.

Dean spun around to see Emily, groaning and coming too. He rushed to her side. "Emily?" Dean said, "Can you hear me?"

Sam stared at them in disbelief.

Emily opened her eyes, to meet with Dean's. "Dean?" she said.

"Hi," Dean said, a huge smile crossing his face.

"She's okay?" Sam said, walking to Emily's other side.

"Yeah," Dean said, "She is."

"Dean, the blue dots," Sam said, "They're gone."

They both helped her to sit up as she continued to cough. "We should get her to a doctor," Sam said.

"What happened?" Emily said.

"Doesn't matter," Dean said, feeling a great sense of relief, "Everything's okay now."

"How much longer do you think this is going to take?" Dean said, as he paced the waiting room floor.

"Dean, the doctor has only been in with her a few minutes," Sam said.

"I know she's fine," Dean said, "I just want to hear a professional say it."

"And he will," Sam said, "Listen Dean, I know, at first, I wasn't in favour of your relationship with Emily, and I'm sorry about that. Clearly, you love her and your good for each other. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Dean said, "She is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Silence fell between them, until Dean said, "Do you think she'll come back?"

"Who? The water woman?" Sam said, "Not for a long time."

"One thing really bothers me about that," Dean said.

"What's that?" Sam said.

"She took Marcus," Dean said, "I mean we searched and we didn't find his body. All the other victims were found."

"What are you thinking?" Sam said.

"What if he was taken, to be groomed, to replace his grandfather as a new waterman?" Dean said.

"Then they can both come back together when the time is right," Sam said.

"Marcus was a good guy, but if I find out that I have to wipe out his spirit, I'll do it," Dean said, "I'll make sure…" Dean trailed off as the doctor approached them.

"How is she?" Dean anxiously asked.

"She inhaled a lot of water and her lungs sound a little wet," the doctor said, "It's common with near drowning. I want to keep her overnight just as a precaution, but she should be just fine. She was very lucky you were both there to rescue her."

"Can I see her?" Dean said.

"Yes, she was asking for her boyfriend," the doctor said.

Dean rushed towards Emily's room.

"I take it that would be him," the doctor said.

Sam smiled.

"Hey," Dean sent, entering her room.

"Dean," Emily said, "The doctor said I'm okay. I wish I didn't have to stay here though."

"If he thinks it's a good idea, then I think it's a good idea," Dean said, "No worries, you'll be home tomorrow."

"Really, no worries?" Emily said.

"It's all over," Dean said, "Sam and I took care of everything."

"But what if…?" Emily started.

"No, what if's," Dean said, cutting her off, "Nothing's going to hurt you again, I promise." He leaned and gave her a quick kiss. She smiled at him.

"Actually," Dean started, "When I take you home tomorrow, I was hoping you would stay at my place."

"Dean, I was already staying at the bunker with you," Emily reminded.

"But that was only temporary," Dean said, "I was thinking of something more long term."

"Dean Winchester, are you asking me to move in with you?" Emily said.

"No, I'm asking you to marry me," Dean said.

Emily laughed, "Oh, that's a good one." Looking at Dean she realized he wasn't joking.

"You're….you're not serious," Emily said, "Are you?"

Dean took her hand in his and said, "I love you. Emily, will you marry me?"


End file.
